tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bran Mac Ruaidhrí
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. 1959, , , , , |marital status = * Married (second marriage, as of ; years) * Divorcé (first marriage, 1980-1986; years) |blood status = ( ) |Title = * * * * (frequent winner) * "Smuggler" (MBN) * Count (honorary, mother gave up active title) * Riddare Charmör Make (as of , via marriage to Gabriel) |Signature = (Autograph) (Real signiature, for official use) |Died = |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (stopped ageing) * (at the end of the ) |alias = * Branny * Bran Nyx (stage name) * ___ |species = (born vampire) |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |hair = Black |eyes = Whisky brown with a red-tinged centre |skin = Very pale |family = * Gabriel Holmström (husband) * Leif Holmström (son) * Rowan Holmström (daughter) * Abelone Kjeldsen (ex-wife) * Saoirse Mac Ruaidhrí (daughter) * Sabia Mac Ruaidhrí (daughter) * Orlaith Mac Ruaidhrí (sister) * Gearalt Mac Ruaidhrí (father) † * Aurora Mac Ruaidhrí (née Tepes) (mother) * Angus Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal uncle, estranged) * Amata Mac Ruaidhrí (née ) (paternal aunt, by marriage, estranged) * two cousins * Bairre Mac Ruaidhrí (parternal grandfather, estranged) * Nuala Mac Ruaidhrí (Ó Dullíhán) (parternal grandmother, estranged) * Octavian Tepes (maternal uncle) * Sabina Tepes (relative) * Ramona Tepes (relative) * (ancestor) * (ancestor) * Mac Ruaidhrí Family * Tepes Family * Ó Dullíhán Family |Animagus = |Boggart = |Riddikulus = |jukebox = Nosferatu (Blue Öyster Cult) |Wand = , 12½", Wyrm heartstring, painted black |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (keeper) * Knights of Nyx (band) * (occasional colleagues) * Auberon (occasional colleagues) * Nervous Nymph (occasional venue, haunt) * The Count's Head (sister's establishment, haunt) * Ballyvaughan Bowtruckles (supports) * (supports) * Fire Rabbit Records (record company) * Tepes Family * Mac Ruaidhrí Family (some of them) |job = , and for Knights of Nyx |hideg = ssasasa }} Bran Gearalt Mac Ruaidhrí, , , (born 1959) is an and born to Gearalt and Aurora Mac Ruaidhrí (née Tepes) in the small, picturesque town of in . He has a older sister called Orlaith. For about six years he was married to Abelone Kjeldsen and the couple had two children, Saoirse and Sabia, before they divorced in . Later, in , he married Gabriel Holmström who he's remained with for years, and has two children Leif and Rowan Holmström. He's renowned as a founding member of Knights of Nyx, a popular all-vampire or rock band world-famous in the , as well as the wider fantastical community, especially vampires. Bran attended between the years and , and was sorted, without a moment of hesitation from , into . During his years at school, Bran served as the for the . Bran is a member of the Mac Ruaidhrí family and the Tepes family. Biography Bran Gearalt Mac Ruaidhrí, , , (born 1959) is an and born to Gearalt and Aurora Mac Ruaidhrí (née Tepes) in the small, picturesque town of in . Early Life Hogwarts Years Problems at the Shcool Forming the "Knights of Nyx" First Wizarding War Between the Wars Second Wizarding War Trivia Etymology References Category:Mac Ruaidhrí Family Category:Ó Dullíhán Family Category:Tepes Family Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars Category:Nervous Nymph Performers Category:Count's Head Regulars Category:Knights of Nyx Category:Guitarists Category:Rockstar Category:Singers Category:Vampires Category:Harry Potter Vampires Category:Male Vampires Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-blood Category:Half Blood Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Keeper Category:Auberon Fans Category:Knights of Nyx Member Category:Weird Sisters Fan Category:Musicians Category:Professional Musicians Category:Rock Musician Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Quidditch Players Category:Irish Characters Category:Irish Wizards Category:Irish National Quidditch Team fan Category:Ballyvaughan Bowtruckles Fan Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award Winner Category:Born Vampire Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Count Category:Transylvanian Royal Family Category:Divorced Category:Holmström Family Category:Fire Rabbit Records Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Sapphaerys Fan